


Phantoms and Paragons

by dralexreid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid
Summary: Julie finds her passion for music and life while helping the Phantoms, a quartet of ghostly guys, become the band they were never able to be.
Relationships: Dr Spencer Reid/Dr Piper Bishop
Kudos: 4





	1. Now or Never

Sweat glistened on Maya's shoulders, her energy pouring into the electric guitar as she cried into the blinding lights next to her best friends. Alex's beat pumped out while Luke sang louder than he ever had before. She beamed at Reggie on the other side with Bobby, somehow still wearing his leather jacket. Her dark tank top felt damp on her skin and she regretted cutting her hair short enough to stick to her neck. Any other day, she would've been terrified of her fingers slipping on the steel strings that cut at her skin, but it didn't matter today.

> _"Don't look down_
> 
> _'Cause we're still rising_
> 
> _Up right now"_

She remembered how they'd stayed up the whole night writing that song. Luke was the best songwriter out of all of them, but she was particularly proud of that melody. These moments with the band under blinding lights made all the pain melt away. In this moment, she wasn't a failed daughter. Luke wasn't a runaway. Reggie wasn't in a broken family. Alex wasn't a stain on his family name. In this moment, they were Sunset Curve, bringing each other out of the darkness, each broken member fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. Alex was the drummer, providing a reliable beat to their instability. Reggie was their bassist, his energy lifting them up like the bassline as he hopped around. She was their melodist, creating order out of chaos through simple chords. Bobby was their rhythm guitarist, new to the band but smoothing over their rough patches, melding them together to Luke's words. Luke was their songwriter, articulating every joy, every pain, every anger and every sadness into each of his songs, infusing them with feelings no-one else could conceive of and yet felt with each heartbeat. Together, in this empty theatre, two hours from the most important performance of their lives, they were Sunset Curve. Dreaming like they'll live forever. Living like it's now or never. She beamed as Luke yelled into his mic, turning back to grin at Alex, his blond hair stringing out with damp sweat with each hammer on pale drumskins. He grinned back, belting their song into the mic.

> "We ain't searching for tomorrow
> 
> 'Cause we got all we need today"

Her eyes flitted over to Reggie, running a hand through his hair as her strums softened.

> "We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain."

Exhilaration coursed through her veins as she strummed her final chord, wrapping a free hand around the mic as the beat turned to the slap of drumsticks, and her low hum echoed around the room.

> "Don't look down
> 
> 'Cause we're still rising
> 
> Up right now."

She didn't think it was possible to smile this hard, but she couldn't help herself. For now, suffice it to say, that she wished this moment would last as long as possible. Though not more that she wanted a shower. And maybe a change of clothes, thinking of her AC/DC top clinging to her frame. She didn't even realise when the song ended, their last chord ringing out and Reggie's voice bleeding through the speakers. "We're Sunset Curve. Tell your friends." With a final reprieving look shot at Reggie, she pulled her hair into a tight half ponytail as Alex jumped down his perch behind the drum-set. She tossed him his cap from their bags and grabbed her water bottle. She lifted the strap of her guitar and set it down next to the drums before walking over. "C'mon Maya, tell Alex to own his awesomeness for one second." She grinned as she gulped down her water.

"I agree. You were amazing up there," she beamed at him and a slow grin spread on his face.

"Alright, I was killing it," he said, mirroring her smile as Luke squeezed his shoulders, practically launching himself on him as he did it.

"Okay, I'm thinking we fuel up before the show," Luke announced. "I'm thinking street dogs." Maya just put her head in her hands.

"Bobby’s vegetarian, Luke, and I don’t eat pork or beef." she reminded him, shaking her head at Luke as he scrunched his face in thought. Maya almost barked a laugh at Luke until his eyes widened.

"He can eat it without the hot dog. I know a guy. You do eat chicken, right?"

Maya laughed before yelling at Bobby, asking him if he was in. She watched him wave them off, saying he won't eat those 'nasty-ass hotdogs'. Reggie shrugged at Alex as Luke and Maya followed him over to the waitress at the other counter. The very pretty waitress, she noted, eyes flicking to the curls framing her face, silver glinting underneath. Maya leaned her elbows over the counter, smiling up at the young woman. Clearly, the rest of the band was interested in Bobby's pick.

"You guys are really good. I see a lot of bands, been in a couple myself. I was really feeling it."

"That's what we do this for," Luke beamed, before introducing himself. Reggie and Alex followed, and Maya said her own, noticing how her eyes focused on the guys. She straightened as Luke stuck a wet finger in Bobby's ear and shared a knowing look with Alex as Reggie pulled out a Sunset Curve demo and "a T-shirt sized beautiful." Alex and Maya groaned, and Bobby just closed his eyes in prayer for relief.

"Thanks, I'll try not to wipe down the tables with this one."

"Oh, good. When they get wet, they kind of just fall apart in your hands," Alex explained and Maya squinted at him before veering the conversation away, noting Bobby’s grateful smile on the other end.

"Weren't we gonna get street dogs?" Reggie nodded and flashed a rueful smile and they couldn't help grinning at Bobby's exasperated look as Luke told the girl that he'd had a burger for lunch.

The four bandmates grabbed their bag, tossing jackets between them before stepping out onto Sunset Boulevard. Reggie pulled out more shirts as Luke talked excitedly about the band. "That's what I'm talking about."

"The smell of Sunset Boulevard?" Alex deadpanned before giving Maya a low five.

"No, what that girl said in there," Luke replied, bumping his shoulder with Maya's as he kicked a puddle. "About our music. It's like an energy, it connects us with people." They started walking down the alley as Luke continued, stopping as he pulled his closest friends even closer with his arm. "I want that connection with everybody." Feeling squished between Luke and Reggie, Maya patted Luke's back.

"Well, Bobby's certainly connecting with Rose back there, and I don't think that's the music." Luke just hung his head as Maya snickered with Alex and the four of them kept walking, waiting only when Reggie handed out shirts to two ladies waiting outside the Orpheum, presumably for their show. It took a minute for them to process who he was, only realising as they started to walk away.

Maya hesitantly accepted Reggie's 'hot dog without the dog', as he called it. She would call it a disaster waiting to happen. Her grandmother would call it blasphemy of food. "You really shouldn't be this excited about a food where condiments are served out the back of a car," she muttered to Reggie while Alex apologised to the vendor for getting pickle juice on his battery cables.

"Oh, no problem." The man's accent was thick, and she couldn't exactly place it. "It'll help with the rust." He clapped Alex on the shoulder before returning to his grill.

"That can't be…" He looked back to Maya, but she just shrugged resignedly. Alex's voice was small as he muttered, "Okay."

The boys plopped on the couch and Maya twisted her chair so that her elbows rested gently on the top, gingerly holding her hotdog as she listened to Luke, his eye glimmering in excitement, hoodie stretched across his head. "This is awesome, you guys. We're playing the Orpheum. I can't count how many bands have played here and then ended up being huge." He leaned back on the couch as the others beamed at him. "We're gonna be legends." If anyone asked Maya why she bothered with the band, she would say Luke. Luke brought them together with his starry-eyed dreams and fairy tales that seemed only a reach away. "Eat up guys," he announced, raising his hotdog. Alex and Reggie mirrored him while Maya chuckled at the cheesiness of what they were about to do, reaching out her own monstrosity. "Cause after tonight, everything changes." Maya puffed out a laugh before tearing into the disaster in her hand, instantly feeling dread as she chewed through the sandwich, only increasing as Alex noted something wrong too.

"That's a new flavour," he said through his mouthful.

"Chill, man," Reggie said. "Street dogs haven't killed us yet."


	2. Rising Through the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after her mother's death, Julie plays an old CD, and three ghosts suddenly appear -- the guys from the 1990s band Sunset Curve.

If there was an award for the dumbest death ever, it would be this. If there was an award for the most ironic death ever, it would be this too. It would be multiple awards, Maya decided, as she fell out of the ceiling and on top of her bandmates. She groaned as she rolled off them, accepting Luke’s hand to help her up. Spying Reggie, Maya moved to punch him, but instead, her eyes glanced over to the curtains on the windows. She heard Luke speak first. “How’d we end up back here?” She cricked her neck and her eyes flitted from Luke to the young woman standing in a smiley face hoodie, then to the dinosaur paws on her feet. But questions were a long way away as the girl started screaming and Maya yelped loudly, her hand finding the smooth handle of her baseball bat in the corner. The boys mirrored the scream, Luke flinching so hard, he was practically hovering, while Reggie backed his shoulder sharply into Maya’s and Alex clung to Luke. Maya found herself squished between Luke and Reggie’s grip, pointing the baseball bat at the screaming girl who ran away, the bat tracing her retreating figure.

“Jesus,” Maya murmured before wrenching herself away from Reggie’s vice-like grip, then tried to rest the bat on her shoulders. Except it clattered onto the floor. Startled, Luke clutched her again before catching her unamused glare. He cleared his throat and smoothed down his shirt. Maya sighed as Reggie climbed up to the loft. “I should go tell Nani we’re home.” She rubbed her face. “I can’t believe we missed the biggest gig of our life.” Alex rubbed her shoulder.

“We’ll get another one.” Maya smiled at him gratefully as she shrugged him off. Alex backed away. “Sorry. But Nan’s probably asleep right now. You know what she’s like.”

“Just stay here for the night, so you don’t disturb her,” Luke called out from the…grand piano. That was new, she noted as he shuffled through music sheets. “Hey, Maya, look at this.” Maya shrugged at Alex and walked over to Luke, leaning over his shoulder.

“It’s piano… but not classical.” She tilted her head.

“These lyrics are fire though. What’s the melody?” Maya chuckled before yelling for her acoustic. Reggie chucked it down to Alex from the loft and he passed it over before joining Reggie upstairs. She glanced over the sheet music, quickly translating the chords and strumming patterns. Luke watched her as she decoded it, softly strumming to get the notes right. He wasn’t a sheet music person. He wrote lyrics and he knew chords. You didn’t need sheet music for a guitar, just tabs and muscle memory. After a few more minutes, Maya started her go-to strumming pattern for the chorus, fingers flicking through chords and she hummed the melody softly. As she strummed the last chord, the garage doors opened and, in a panic, Maya swiped the sheets to the floor before turning invisible, as did the others, presumably in the same panic. The young girl in the sweater was back, this time with a bejewelled black cross. Alex raised his hands to his ears in defence, just in case, pleading for her not to scream. Maya laughed, chuckling that she wasn’t sure he’d recovered from the last time. The girl shook herself before jabbing her first question, her cross still held up defensively.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my mom’s studio?” Maya wrinkled her face, but Luke voiced her thoughts, stepping forward.

“Your mom’s studio? This is our studio,” he retorted, steering clear of the black cross and sliding on the top of the piano. “Yes, the piano’s new but- my couch!” Luke grinned happily, flopping on the black couch with orange pillows.

“Luke,” Maya hissed, who had been watching the events unfold with a fair amount of curiosity mixed with humour but that had long faded as she took a good look at the place. He bolted from the couch, avoiding the cross again. “What the hell is going on?”

“Yeah, how’d she get our stuff in here so fast?”

“Maybe,” Reggie piped up, “maybe she’s a witch. There are chairs floating on the ceiling.” Maya hung her head as Alex slumped his shoulders.

“Okay, you have got to stop watching Hocus Pocus,” Maya grumbled. “There’s no such things as witches.”

“You sure? Cause I used to think there were no such things as ghosts,” Reggie pointed out.

“Seriously, Reg, again? We’re not ghosts, we’re just… sick or something,” Maya rationalised.

“So sick that you can’t hold a baseball bat? Or that I can walk through walls?” Luke retorted.

“Maybe those street dogs had drugs and this whole thing is just a bad dream,” Maya huffed. “Look, I say, I grab my bat and herd her out or we wake up Nani and she can hustle this girl out of here.”

“Oh, c’mon Maya,” Reggie reasoned. “We don’t have to subject her to Nana. Let’s just pour a bucket of water on her.”

“I regret giving you that book,” Alex sighed. “She’s not a witch,” he grumbled. “She’s just scared, okay. Let someone with a softer touch” – he patted himself on the chest – “handle this.” The band turned, watching as Alex stepped forward this time. Taking a deep breath, he almost shouted. “Why are you in our studio?” Maya rubbed her face with both hands before watching Julie plunge her cross through his chest and pull it back out, Alex confusedly watching.

“What? How’d you do that?”

“Clearly, you’re not under– clearly she doesn’t get it,” Alex shrugged, turning back to his band. “Look, we’re four ghosts-”

“We are not-” Maya interrupted.

“We’re just four ghosts,” he repeated, “who are really happy to be home. So, thank you for the flowers, you really brightened the place-”

“Hold on, Alex,” Maya pulled him behind her. “You said this was your mom’s studio. Why?” Julie just looked confused as Maya interrogated her.

“Maya, chill.” Luke stepped forward. “Look, we’re in a band called Sunset Curve.”

“Tell your friends!” Reggie’s voice chirped from behind and Alex couldn’t fight his smile.

“Last night was supposed to be a really big night for us.” Maya snorted and Luke ignored her. “It was supposed to change our lives.”

“I’m uh… I’m pretty sure it did,” Alex said, bumping into Luke’s shoulder.

“This is freaking me out,” the girl exclaimed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a device.

“What is that, what are you doing?” Luke asked.

“It’s my phone,” she said, before straightening herself. “Nope, stop talking to them. There’s no such thing as cute ghosts.”

“Well, it’s either that or you’re seeing things,” Maya smirked, and Alex elbowed her, mouthing at her to play nice. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and slumped in her armchair, mindlessly strumming something. The boys followed to the couch and so did the girl as she typed, still holding out her cross. “Why are you still holding that thing up anyway? You know it doesn’t work,” Maya reasoned, and Luke kicked her shin. “What, I’m making conversation. Jesus,” she sighed, continuing her strum. It took her a moment to realise what song it was, and the irony of her playing now or never on her acoustic when they were dead wasn’t lost on her. She barely smiled as Alex asked her who she was calling in his annoyingly adorable voice.

“I’m googling Sunset Swerve.”

“Sunset Curve!” they cried in unison, Reggie even tracing a curve with his finger and Maya setting her guitar down to correct her. Giving them a strange look, the girl turned back to her phone.

“Okay. There is a Sunset Curve.” Reggie almost looked proud. “You did die, but not last night.” They stood up. “25 years ago.” Maya stared at the girl and then locked eyes with Luke who moved over to her side, a hand curling around her waist.

“What! No, that can’t be right,” Reggie exclaimed, oblivious to the turmoil swirling around in Maya’s chest. “After we floated out of the ambulance, the first thing we did was go to that dark room where Alex was crying.” Alex’s voice went up an octave.

“Well, I don’t think – I think we were all pretty upset.”

“Yeah,” Luke added, his hand never leaving Maya’s side, “but that was only for like an hour. We just got here.”

“Look, I’m just telling you what my phone says. You died in 1995 when you were 17. It’s now 2020.” Alex and Reggie leaned down to take a look as Maya’s knees buckled. Luke sat her down, keeping a hand on her shoulder.

“So, this is the future?” Reggie asked quietly, slightly in shock and the girl rolled her eyes.

“Wait, so it has been 25 years? I have been crying for 25 years. How is that possible?”

“You’re a very emotional person,” Reggie placated.

“I am not.”

“Alex,” Luke warned, “We’ve got bigger problems.” Alex’s eyes softened at his best friend’s pale features, but his eyes flicked away as a younger boy with curly hair like the girl walked in.

“Thought you were too afraid to come out here. You talking to your ghost friend? How’s he look, is he hideous?” Despite himself, Alex snickered.

“He can see you,” he muttered to Reggie.

“Carlos, what do you want?”

“A normal sister for starters. Stop being weird and come eat.” He walked off and the girl made to follow. Maya seemed to have recovered. She got up and walked over to the guys.

“He can’t see you,” the girl thought aloud.

“Yeah, that’s kinda how ghosts work,” Maya muttered darkly, leaning on Luke. The girl just huffed and made to leave. But before she left, she turned around, announcing one last thing.

“Look, I’m very sorry for what happened to you guys, but this isn’t your studio anymore. You have to leave.” Maya’s face contorted into a shape Luke had never seen before, but he recognised it. Before she could lunge, Luke stepped in between.

“Wait, we didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Julie,” she said abrasively.

“Cool, I’m Luke.” That was Luke. Always determined to connect to people, especially the ones who didn’t want to, Maya noted.

“Reggie, I’m Reggie,” he chuckled, though there was nothing to chuckle about.

“Alex, how’s it going?” he mumbled a little.

Maya wanted to say ‘ _Maya. You live in my dead grandma’s house and you put a piano in the middle of where our lives began. Pleased to meet you.’_ But all that came out was “Maya,” barely smiling at Luke’s ta-da.

“Okay,” Julie said with indifference and left.

“Julie seems nice,” Reggie commented at her retreating figure. Maya ignored him and grabbed her acoustic, walking up to the loft with it to find her bag.

“Did you miss the part where she kicked us out or…” Alex took one look at Reggie’s thoughtful face and gave up. “Okay.” Alex gazed up to the loft where soft strumming wafted down. After a quick scissors, paper, rock, Luke lost and started up the stairs, but she was gone. And so was her acoustic.

Maya strummed a soft melody from her perch on the house roof, one that Nani loved the most. One Maya could never tell her about, but somehow, she knew. Luke wrote that one too, even the melody of it. She’d helped him with the musical notation, of course, but this song was completely Luke. She didn’t even mean to, but as she was cleaning the dishes after a solid rehearsal session, she’d caught herself humming it. She’d blown her off though, claiming it was by someone else. Nani had just said, “Shame. It’s a good song. Sounds like Luke.” Tears were flowing now as she got to the chorus, watching her fingers press on steel strings. She was never messy like this, never let anyone saw her cry, never gave anyone the satisfaction. She’d always find a way out before baring her soul like this. But here, on her roof, with Luke poofing in next to her, there was no escape. And she didn’t want one. Right now, the last thing she wanted was for Luke to leave. The moment needed no words, he noted. Instead, he just flitted his eyes between hers and the sky and nudged her forward when she stumbled on the chords. The song ended and Maya wiped at her eyes.

“What can I do?” Maya chuckled softly, bumping his shoulder.

“Just be you.” Hesitantly, she laid her head on his shoulder. “And be here. You’re all I’ve got left.”

“Always, peach.” Like lightning, Maya’s head jerked up. “Not peach?” She shook her head. “Okay.” She punched his shoulder softly.

“I bare my soul to you one time, and this is what I get.” They laughed, just two best friends on a roof under the stars. Maya grinned.

“No, I know that look. Last time you had that look, Reggie ended up streaking down The Strip.” Maya laughed at the memory.

“Alex spent an hour just making puns on Reggie stripping on The Strip.”

“So, what’s the idea?”

“Julie wants us gone, right? So, we’ll just show her that she can’t get rid of us.” Maya smiled her maniacal smile before poofing out. Luke just sighed.

“This isn’t going to end well.”


	3. Dead Phantoms, Dead Music

Luke poofed in to see Maya and Reggie dragging out the amps, Alex yelling out directions and he yelped as they almost hit something. Carding a hand through his short hair, Luke moved to help them. Within minutes, they were set up. Together, they fell into an ancient habit. Alex working out his anxieties on the drums. Maya clearing her head by focusing on her fingers. Reggie channelling pent up energy by hopping around the room. Luke letting his soul free with fretboards and chords. That is, until the girl in the yellow sweater returned, maybe to scream at them again. She yelled at them to stop, but the amps overpowered her voice. Reggie was the first to stop playing as he saw her, beaming. Maya finished her last chord with a flourish, then turned to the young lady disinterestedly. Luke finished with a guitar solo and Alex finished with a bang, grinning ear to ear.

“The whole neighbourhood can hear you!” she yelled at them.

“Wait, they can hear us?” Alex looked puzzled.

“Did I not just say that?”

“And you didn’t believe us,” Reggie shot at Alex while giving Maya her low five. “You owe us.”

“Besides, if Mrs Fernandez still lives across the street, she deserves it,” Maya smirked as she bumped arms with Luke.

“Hold up, so people can still hear us play? What kind of ghosts are we?”

“Who cares, Alex? People can still hear us play,” Luke cried.

“Yeah, we might be dead, but our music isn’t,” Reggie said, exchanging fist bumps while Julie crossed her arms, about to yell at them again until a middle-aged man walked inside.

“Dad!” Julie called out.

“Hey, everything okay?” Ray looked around, eyes falling on the band’s kit. “Is this the junk that was in the loft?”

“Junk!” Luke cried out as Maya clutched her guitar closer to her, stepping back as Julie’s dad moved over to the drums, banging them with his bare hands.

“Hey, maybe we could make a couple bucks out of these,” he said, grinning as he spun the cymbals. Maya edged back far enough to retrieve her bat from before. Alex leaned over, screaming at Ray to stop touching his drums to no avail, then turning to Julie to tell his to stop touching his drums. Meanwhile, Maya edged closer and closer with her bat, arms hanging it over her head. Just one good bonk, she thought.

“Dad!” Julie yelped, loud enough to startle Maya so much that the bat fell through her hands, clattering to the floor. Ray eyed the fallen bat suspiciously then moved over to Julie.

“I liked that song you had on.” Maya beamed and Luke moved closer.

“Sweet, we’re Sunset Curve.”

“Tell your friends,” Reggie chirped.

“He can’t hear us, guys,” Maya complained.

“It’s just an old CD I found.” Alex scrunched his nose and Luke looked genuinely wounded but Reggie clung to each word Ray spoke. For Reggie, Ray was everything his own father wasn’t. Peaceful. Kind. Supportive.

“Well, out here, you can play whatever you want, whenever you want.” Ray’s gestures plunged his hands into Reggie and Luke’s chest, and they beamed, their smiles so contagious, even Maya mirrored it, however brief.

“Aww, thanks,” Reggie mumbled through his grin.

“Stay out of it,” Julie hissed, and Maya rolled her eyes, flopping onto the couch with her guitar, strumming ‘Crooked Teeth’ gently. Alex made a cutting motion with his hand, but Maya ignored him, continuing to strum softly, her muscle memory taking over.

Ray’s eyebrows furrowed, but dismissed the soft guitar, focusing on his daughter. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t-”

“Oh, no, no, not you. Actually—I meant… Can I have a minute?”

“Okay, hey, hey, we’re gonna figure out this music program thing, okay?” He hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair.

“Thanks, Dad.” Julie motioned for him to leave and closed the door behind him. Luke was a ball of excitement.

“He likes our song!”

“Yeeah, he doesn’t count,” Maya added from her perch. “He’s a dad,” she explained, finishing her song with a flourish.

“Why can’t you guys just be normal ghosts?” Julie interrupted with a yell. “Go haunt some old mansion, I hear Pasadena’s nice!” The door slammed behind her.

“Huh. I wonder how it feels to watch someone live in the same house you live in,” Maya scoffed as she leaned her elbow on Luke’s shoulder.

“Dial it down, Maya,” Luke pleaded. “She’s having a tough time. What would you do if you found out 4 ghosts were living in your studio?”

“Well, first of all, this wouldn’t be my studio because we would be 32, living the dream in a mansion and I wouldn’t have to deal with any of this.”

“Well, I think she’s warming up to us.” Alex’s voice was sardonic as he turned to his bandmates.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to go to Pasadena,” Reggie voiced, and Maya stuck out her bottom lip. Luke just kept staring at the door and Maya slipped her elbow off his shoulder.

“Well, go on. You might as well try and convince her to let us stay.” Luke beamed at Maya, then poofed out to find Julie walking up the stone steps.

“Gaahh!” She yelled out. “Stop it, I’m serious.”

“Sorry,” Luke shrugged, stepping over to her.

“What do you want?” Julie crossed her arms and jutted out her chin as she asked him abrasively.

“Look, I know, this is all completely insane, but you do know how rad this is, right? I mean people, actual people can hear us play.”

“Yeah, it’s just I’ve had a really, really awful day. I gotta go.”

“Look, I’m sorry you had a bad day. But 4 guys just found out that they had a bad 25 years. And then they found out that the one thing they lived for in the first place, they can still do. That’s pretty rad.”

“Right. It’s just-”

“A bad day,” he finished. “Yeah, I know.” Luke’s voice went soft. “Look, I’m sorry for barging in on your life. But what I just felt in there actually made me feel alive. So, you can kick us out if you want, but we’re not giving up music. Since we came back, Maya hasn’t put her guitar down. Alex hasn’t stopped twirling his drumsticks. Reggie hasn’t been able to keep music out of his head. It’s a part of us. We can play again and that’s a gift no musician would ever turn down.” Luke sighed at Julie’s blank expression. “You gotta know that. Clearly your mom is into music.”

“Was. She passed away.”

“I am so sorry.” Luke’s voice was barely a whisper.

“We-we didn’t know.” Julie turned to see Alex, the sleeve of his pink hoodie stretching across his forearm as it leant against the rocky wall, his finger still tapping out a rhythm. The girl, Maya, looked genuinely apologetic.

“You haven’t seen her anywhere, have you? Wherever you’re from?” Alex’s answer was a swift no although Maya’s face seemed to genuinely turn over the thought.

“You’re kinda the first person we’ve seen,” Maya murmured. “And the first who’s seen us.”

“Yeah, but she’s not dead,” Reggie pointed out. “So, that doesn’t really answer her question.”

“Yeah,” Alex cut in. “I think she knows what we mean.” Reggie’s cheeks puffed out as he stared at the ground and Maya rubbed circles on his back imperceptibly to the others. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Julie nodded slowly.

“Sorry I got mad.”

“Trust me, we’ve seen worse,” Luke joked, and Maya slapped his arm, earning a chuckle from Julie.

“You guys are kinda good.”

“Kinda? You know that’s like 25 years of rust just dusted off?” Reggie smiled at Luke, glad to be back in a regular dynamic.

“Yeah. You play the piano too?”

“No. No, I don’t play, that was my mom’s stuff in there.”

“No way, she’s an amazing songwriter,” Luke exclaimed.

“And a great melodist too,” Maya added ruefully. “I could never compose something like that.”

“Yeah, she was.” Julie nodded solemnly until confusion clouded her face. “Wait, how would you know?”

“There’s a song on the piano,” Luke explained. “If it’s hers…” Luke measured his next words. “She was really talented.” Julie seemed to absorb this, and Maya’s mouth folded into a line as she teetered on the soles of her feet.

“I guess, if you need a place to stay,” Julie started slowly, “You can stay in there. There’s a bathroom in the back and-”

“Yeah, we know,” Maya said quietly, gazing back up at the house, the tension palpable until…

“Dibs on the shower!” The four of them squinted at Reggie. “I just really like showers and the occasional bath.” Maya just nodded while Luke shook his head. Julie just walked away, and they quietly celebrated as the gate closed behind her, Alex letting out a quiet ‘alriight’ as they exchanged low fives. Luke watched his friends make their way back to their studio, Maya’s arm slung over Reggie’s shoulders.

25 years ago, the 4 of them would’ve fallen asleep by 11 pm. Primarily because they were all terrified of Nani, but it slowly became habit unless they had an idea stuck in their head needed fleshing out. Whether it be a rhythm Alex needed to play out, a baseline Reggie needed to work out, a melody Maya needed to sketch out or lyrics Luke needed to get out. But as they lay in their sleeping bags, the four of them stared at the chairs hanging on the ceiling. Reggie was the first to sit up, staring at the string lights hung around the studio. Then it was Alex who was drumming a beat out on the hardwood floor. Next was Luke who started walking around the studio. And despite all her efforts, Maya sat up. The four phantoms couldn’t sleep. “So, what now?”


End file.
